


human after all

by fuckbucket (livingshitpost)



Series: soft wwii boyfriends [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky Barnes-centric, Dark Past, Hysterectomy, Kinfic, M/M, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Medical Trauma, Menstruation, Mild Gore, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Past Abuse, Past Brainwashing, Past Torture, Past Violence, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Român | Romanian, Trans Bucky Barnes, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, bc. hello. this is bucky we're dealin with, it's mentioned - Freeform, there's stucky if u squint, which i. probably butchered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/fuckbucket
Summary: "Aștepta. Sunt transgender. E în regulă?" = "Wait. I'm transgender. Is that okay?""Nu-mi pasă. Nu contează pentru mine." = "I don't care. Doesn't matter to me.""Asta a fost o partidă bună. Care e numărul tău de telefon?" = "That was a good fuck. What's your phone number?""Poate o să-ți ofer un reducere data viitoare." = "Maybe I'll give you a discount next time."





	human after all

HYDRA hadn't bothered with anesthetics. They just held him down and did what they wanted and let him scream and scream and scream. Even as they sliced him open just below the navel and grabbed the offending organs, cutting them out and tying up the loose ends before they stitched him back together, he was screaming around the wad of cloth in his mouth. They'd left him there for an hour or so to give his skin a chance to come together again without him tearing himself apart. And then it was over, and he was sent on his mission.

He was thankful, in a strange way. He no longer had to deal with the monthly cycle of pain and blood from between his legs. He didn't have to waste money on (or steal, as he had done in the beginning) the products he would have needed. He didn't have to put up with the knowledge of how wrong, wrong, _wrong_ his body still was, and the ache that it put in the pit of his chest.

But now here he is; half-drunk off a bottle of vodka, angry at himself and at the world, and, for the first time in a long time, horny.

He doesn't know how he does it. But before long, he's in a back alley with another man — attractive, with short, sandy blond hair and brown eyes and freckles on his shoulders, though he isn't sure of his name — being pushed against a wall in a desperate, passionless, open-mouthed kiss.

"Mmn, aștepta," he breathes, just barely pushing the other man away. (What was his name? Daniel? Dimitri?) "Sunt transgender. E în regulă?"

"Nu-mi pasă." The other man reaches for his belt. "Nu contează pentru mine."

He almost laughs. Almost. It's more of a sharp exhale before he takes the other man's face in his hands and pulls him back for another kiss. His pants fall around his ankles. He takes the length of the younger man's cock with ease and grips at his own thigh, the servos in his fingers whirring, and purple bruises bloom from beneath his fingertips. He puts his other fist in his mouth to muffle the moans spilling from his lips.

"Asta a fost o partidă bună," he says once his pants are pulled up and he's handing over the cash. "Care e numărul tău de telefon?"

The other man smiles and punches it into the stolen cell phone. "Poate o să-ți ofer un reducere data viitoare."

He tries to smile back. The vodka is wearing off, and for a split second, he can see someone else waving goodbye with a sly little smile. The ache in the pit of his chest returns tenfold.

**Author's Note:**

> "Aștepta. Sunt transgender. E în regulă?" = "Wait. I'm transgender. Is that okay?"  
"Nu-mi pasă. Nu contează pentru mine." = "I don't care. Doesn't matter to me."  
"Asta a fost o partidă bună. Care e numărul tău de telefon?" = "That was a good fuck. What's your phone number?"  
"Poate o să-ți ofer un reducere data viitoare." = "Maybe I'll give you a discount next time."


End file.
